Only you
by mreq
Summary: Opowieść o tym, jak szybko od nienawiści można przejść do... Jeremy Renner fanfiction, z udziałem Robeta Downey Jr., Scarlett Johanson i wielu innych.
1. Chapter 1

Ktoś zapukał do jego drzwi. Otworzył jedno oko, potem drugie próbując otrząsnąć się z półsnu. Pukanie powtórzyło się. Poderwał się z kanapy i rzucił zrezygnowane spojrzenie na swój hotelowy pokój. Praktycznie całą przestrzeń zajmowały porozrzucane pudełka po pizzy, brudne ubrania, butelki po piwie i gdzieniegdzie puste paczki Marlboro. W panice zaczął się zastanawiać co pomyśli dziennikarz, który przyszedł przeprowadzić z nim wywiad i czy istnieje jakaś możliwość ogarnięcia tego pobojowiska w dziesięć sekund. W końcu wzruszył ramionami i przeskakując nad lekko zeschniętą pepperoni, otworzył drzwi. Za nimi nie stał bynajmniej podstarzały gryzipiórek w wypłowiałym t-shircie, a wysoka, szczupła brunetka, delikatnie uśmiechnięta. Przez ramię miała przewieszony biały pakunek na wieszaku, a w ręku organizer, długopis, blackberry i butelkę wody. Zanim zdążył się zastanowić, jak jest w stanie to wszystko utrzymać i kim właściwie jest, podniosła wzrok i powiedziała:

- Pan Jeremy Renner? Witam, nazywam się Liz Birdstone i przez najbliższy miesiąc będę zajmowała się pana strojem na planie. Czy ma pan teraz 15 minut na przymierzenie stroju, ewentualne poprawki i dogadanie szczegółów? - Mówiła szybko. Prawie jak karabin maszynowy. Miała miły, niski głos, który nie zdradzał jakiegokolwiek zdenerwowania, mimo że miała na oko maksymalnie dwadzieścia pięć lat, a on w końcu był wielką gwiazdą filmową. Spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie. Na napaloną fankę też nie wyglądała, ale jej chłodny i profesjonalny ton zwiastował dużą liczbę spraw, które będzie musiał z nią załatwić. A na to nie miał najmniejszej ochoty. W końcu oderwał spojrzenie od jej twarzy i rzucił spojrzenie na resztę postaci. Oczekiwał nieskazitelnego mundurka, typowego dla każdej planowej biurwy, tymczasem ona wyglądała jakby urwała się z Greenwitch Village, albo innej artystycznej dzielnicy Nowego Yorku - włosy upięte w niedbały kok, skórzane bransoletki brzęczące wokół jej nadgarstków i koszula rozpięta o jeden guzik za daleko. Sprzeczność jej tonu i miny profesjonalistki oraz stroju, była co najmniej intrygująca.

- Czy mogę wejść czy mam nie przeszkadzać? - zapytała lekko zniecierpliwiona jego przedłużający się milczeniem. No tak. Kostium. Rozmowa. Wzdrygnął się, ale uświadamiając sobie, że sam umawiał to spotkanie jeszcze kilka godzin temu, poddał się.

- Taak. - mruknął w końcu przepuszczając ją w drzwiach. Z ulgą zauważył, że nie ma obcasów, tylko zwykłe płaskie pantofle, a to zdecydowanie zmniejszało szanse, że zaraz zabije swoją nową asystentkę, gdy ta poślizgnie się na kawałku pizzy. Liz, o dziwo, nie zdawała się być zdegustowana stanem jego pokoju.

Spokojnie zgarnęła z fotela starą koszulkę i parę magazynów i siadła patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

- Nie takie rzeczy widziałam. - powiedziała widząc jego przepraszające spojrzenie. - Możemy przejść do rzeczy? - kiwnął głową. - Przede wszystkim według planu, pana strój powinien być panu dostarczony codziennie, przed rozpoczęciem zdjęć. - mówiła zaglądając co jakiś czas w organizer. - Powinien być w pana garderobie nie przed, a po wizycie u makijażystki. Jeżeli cokolwiek się z nim stanie, daje Pan znać swojej asystentce, Allison, a ona kontaktuje się ze mną. Wszelkie uwagi co do stroju, może Pan przekazać mi albo przez Allison, albo osobiście. Po skończeniu zdjęć zostawia go Pan w garderobie, wszystko jedno w jakim stanie, ale byłabym wdzięczna za uszanowanie mojej pracy. Strój jest tutaj - wskazała na biały pakunek - proszę go przymierzyć i sprawdzić czy wszystko jest w porządku. - Znowu uderzyła go fala informacji, której jego zmęczony i skacowany mózg nie mógł ostatecznie przetrawić. Liz popatrzyła na niego wyczekująco, czekając najwyraźniej na jakieś potwierdzenie. Milczenie przedłużało się, a on próbował skonstruować jakąś sensowną odpowiedź. Przyjrzał jej się jeszcze raz uważnie, zastanawiając się czy powiedzenie jej by spieprzała i dała mu spokój, nie będzie nadużyciem. Dziewczyna dalej uśmiechała się do niego i mimo, iż minę miała poważną, poczuł do niej sporo sympatii.

- Liz, tak? - zaczął w końcu. - Nie do końca zrozumiałem co do mnie mówisz, co mogę zwalić na koszmarnego kaca albo moje ogólne nierozgarnięcie. W każdym razie, wydaję mi się, że wszystko jest OK, zresztą wątpie, żeby tak urocza, jak ty dziewczyna, mogła popełnić jakiś błąd. I błagam, mów mi po imieniu. - Zakończył, czując jak każda nerwowa komórka drży od wysiłku. Liz prychnęła. Czy on próbował być zabawny? Czy on z nią flirtował?

- Ciężka noc? - powiedziała, patrząc po pokoju.

- To chyba nie jest twój problem - warknął, wyobrażając sobie kolejny artykuł w prasie na temat swojego rzekomego pijaństwa. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

- Rozumiem. - powiedziała patrząc na niego lodowatym spojrzeniem, z którego zniknęły radosne błyski. - Proszę w takim razie tylko o przymierzenie kostiumu, a resztę dogadam z Allison. - dodała po chwili namysłu.

- No, nareszcie, mówisz do rzeczy. - powiedział z ulgą i zaczął ściągać koszulkę.

- To… Ja poczekam... w drugim pokoju. - usłyszał nerwowe, z drugiej strony bawełnianej koszulki. Kostium okazał się nie lada wyzwaniem. Gdy mocował się z zapięciem jego górnej części, usłyszał delikatne chrząknięcie. Liz przypatrywała mu się uważnie.

- Może pomóc? - zapytała irocznicznie. Szarpnął kilka razy metalowy suwak i dając za wygraną, obrócił się w jej stronę. Liz jednym ruchem zapięła kostium, wygładzając materiał tu i ówdzie. Jeremy próbował nie skupiać się na elektryzującym dotyku jej dłoni, który czuł przez cienki materiał.

- Powiedz szefowej, że ten strój to połączenie średniowiecznej maszyny tortur i pedalskiego kostiumu z Broadway'u. Jak ja w ogóle w tym będę mógł udawać twardziela? - jęczał sfrustrowany, ukrywając swoje zdenerwowanie. Liz wydała się być lekko urażona i jakby przestraszona. Zagryzła wargę i odsunęła się od niego.

- No, gotowe. A szefową jestem ja. I projektantką też. I powinien Pan… Powinieneś zobaczyć oryginalny strój Hawkeye z komiksu. Wierz mi, dopiero w czymś takim nie chciałbyś występować. Może i Marvel ma talent do tworzenia genialnych bohaterów, ale gustu nie mają za grosz. - Jeremy uśmiechnął się blado, przypominając sobie narzekania Chrisa na obcisły lateks w odblaskowych kolorach, w którym codziennie paradował na planie. Spojrzał w lustro i stwierdził, że faktycznie wygląda lepiej niż papierowy oryginał. No, nie licząc licznych śladów kaca i worków pod oczami… Liz przyglądała mu się z boku, oczekując werdyktu.

- No, chyba masz trochę racji. - podsumował. - Ty jesteś odpowiedzialna za wszystkie kostiumy? To wiele tłumaczy. Już wiem do kogo skierować Evansa… - powiedział sarkastycznie.

- Ja zajmuję się tylko Hawkeyem, Iron Manem i Thorem. Reszta należy do drugiej ekipy. - odpowiedziała chłodno. - Czy oprócz tego, że kostium jest pedalski i niewygodny, są jeszcze jakieś elementy, które mam naprawić? Nie jest za ciasny w ramionach, w klatce piersiowej albo w… - tu urwała i spojrzała się wymownie w jego krocze. Jeremy zrobił wielkie oczy i czując jak czerwienieją mu końce uszu, zaczął gwałtownie zaprzeczać.

- Nie, nie… Nie! Wszystko w porządku. I wybacz, że tak skomentowałem twój projekt, szczerze mówiąc nie mam pojęcia o modzie i pewnie masz jakieś wymogi od producentów, a ja tu tylko gram…

Liz spojrzała na niego powątpiewająco, ale mimo wszystko jakby z mniejszą niechęcią. Jeremy odetchnął z ulgą. Najwyraźniej nie wszystko stracone.

- Rozumiem, nie ma problemu. To mój pierwszy tak duży projekt i chcę, żeby wszystko było idealnie. Dlatego zajmuję się wszystkim osobiście. - powiedziała już spokojniej. - Skoro wszystko w porządku, zabieram kostium i widzimy się jutro na planie.

Gdy drzwi zatrzasnęły się za Liz, Jeremy z powrotem wylądował na kanapie. Ta krótka wizyta wprawiła go w końcu w lekkie ożywienie. Do tej pory, odkąd zameldował się w hotelu, spędzał każdą godzinę w swoim pokoju, próbując uniknąć fanów, ludzi z ekipy i praktycznie każdego człowieka w promieniu kilkudziesięciu mil. Jedyną osobą, z którą widział się dłużej była jego asystentką, doprowadzająca go zresztą do szału. Odbierał czasem telefony od zmartwionej matki. A czasem nie. Siedząc na kanapie, grał na gitarze, pił piwo i tępo wpatrywał w telewizor. Spodobało mu się profesjonalne podejście Liz do pracy. Bardzo przypominało mu jego. No, przynajmniej w lepszych momentach. Nie mówiąc już o tym, jak ładna była. Niewątpliwie będzie miło spotykać ją codziennie na planie. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że jutro zaczynały się zdjęcia do największego projektu w jego aktorskiej karierze, a jedyne o czym myślał, była Jennifer i fakt, że za kilka tygodni bierze ślub.


	2. Chapter 2

Liz Birdstone, zgodnie z intuicją Jeremy'ego miała 25 lat. I faktycznie wyrwała sie z Greenwich Village, gdzie mieszkała od urodzenia. Jej rodzice, z ostatniego pokolenia hipisów, jak sami lubili twierdzić, wychowali ją w kulcie sztuki i wszelkiej artystycznej działalności. Nigdy nie przyniosło im to wielkich pieniędzy, więc ich córka, o co nieco praktyczniejszym spojrzeniu, nie mogąc się jednak zupełnie oderwać od korzeni, wybrała Akademie Sztuk Pięknych, a tam najbardziej życiowy kierunek, jaki mogła wymyśleć: scenografię i historię mody oraz kostiumologię. Połączywszy swoje dwie życiowe pasję czyli modę i film, zdobyła stypedium i wylądowała na planie najnowszej superprodukcji - The Avengers.

Po wyjściu z pokoju Jeremy'ego odetchnęła głęboko. Był ostatni na jej liście i jak się okazało wcale nie najprostszy. Po raz pierwszy spotykała się ze wszystkimi aktorami osobiście - Robert i Chris byli pofresjonalistami, zwłaszcza ten pierwszy, znany ze swojej galanterii i uroku, zrobił na niej ogromne wrażenie. Jako stałego mieszkańca Los Angeles, odwiedziła go w jego domu, pełnym zabawek, dzieci, radości i śmiechu. Widząc jej zdenerwownie i podekscytowanie, automatycznie zaczął ją rozśmieszać i doradzać. Podobnie Chris. Ten był po prostu uroczy i mimo, że jego kostium był zupełnie niedopasowany, nie robił jej żadnych problemów. Swoim tubalnym głosem sprawiał wrażenie apodyktycznego, tymczasem był naprawdę przemiły. A Jeremy? Cóż, po spotkaniach z innymi aktorami, miała mieszane uczucia, zastanawiając się co doprowadziło go takiego stanu. Nie chciała się uprzedzać do niego po jednym spotkaniu, w końcu każdemu zdarza się gorszy dzień. Chcąc nie chcąc zadrżała na wspomnienie jego idealnie wyrzeźbionej klatki piersiowej, ramion i brzucha. Ale jego uwagi dotyczące stroju trudno było odebrać jako miłe. Prychnęła zdenerwowana. Liz, jako profesjonalistka, odebrała je bardzo osobiście. Przyzwyczaiła się do tego, że zawsze, ze względu na swój młody wiek, musi udowadniać swoje umiejętności. Ten projekt miał dla niej ogromne znaczenie, a jednocześnie był wielkim sprawdzianem. Za nic nie chciała pozwolić by jakiś rozkapryszony aktor z problemami, rozwalił jej karierę. Westchnęła ciężko i rozżaleniem stwierdziła, że humory gwiazd nie są wymysłem tylko kolorowych tabloidów.

Pierwszy dzień na planie, jak zawsze był wyzwaniem. Wszędzie pętali się zdezorientowni statyści, oświetleniowcy próbowali ogarnąć tysiące metrów kabli plątających się wszystkim pod nogami, dźwiękowcy zastanawiali się nad sensem swojej pracy, a zrezygnowany scenarzysta dolewał do swojej kawy kolejne porcje Jacka Danielsa.

- Liz! Liiiiz! Jeremy Cię woła! - usłyszała nagle zdenerwowany głos Allison przez krótkofalówkę, w którą byli wszyscy na planie byli zaopatrzeni. Liz, przerażona wizją skacowanego osła zaplątanego w jej drogocenny kostium, poleciała w stronę jego garderoby. Wystarczyło jej wspomnienie telefonu od jego asystentki w środku wczorajszej nocy, która przekazała jej tysiąc uwag dotyczących stroju, żeby wiedzieć co ją czeka. Zapukała i wparowała do środka nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź. Pośrodku pomieszczania stał półnagi Jeremy Renner, odwrócony do niej plecami tak, że miała idealny widok na jego umięśnione plecy i pośladki, zasłonięte tylko czarnymi bokserkami. Może i widok byłby zachęcający, gdyby nie fakt, że główny bohater przedstawienia próbował właśnie na raz wciągnąć skórzano-syntetyczne spodnie i naciągnąć na siebie górną część pancerza, nie rozpinając jednocześnie licznych suwaków, sprzączek i wydając przy tym przekomiczne stęknięcia. Liz nie zwróciła więc uwagi na te szczególne widoki i od razu podeszła do aktora, próbując ratować swój kostium. Po chwili szamotaniny, jej oczom ukazała sie zaczerwieniona twarz Jeremy'ego, a cała reszta kostiumu wylądowała na swoim właścicielu.

- No kurwa mać, co to jest za badziewie?! Kto takie gówno wymy... O. To Ty...- wrzasnął Jeremy, w ostatniej chwili urywając, widząc że to właśnie projektantka stoi przed nim.

- Tak to ja. I jeżeli jeszcze raz zobaczę, że próbujesz włożyć ten kostium nie stosując się do wyraźnych instrukcji zapisanych na kartce, będziesz miał ze mną do czynienia! Nie po to spędziłam trzy godziny wczoraj w nocy na przeszywaniu suwaków, żeby jakiś debil rozwalił je w trzydzieści sekund. - warknęła Liz i odwróciła się na pięcie, słysząc w słuchawce kolejne wezwanie.

- Czekaj, yyy... Liz, zaczekaj... - dziewczyna odwróciła się w jego stronę, dalej jednak trzymając rękę na klamce. - Przepraszam, nie miałem zamiaru się wyładowywać na twoim arcydziele, jakoś tak po prostu wyszło...

- Zdarza się. Ale może byś w końcu wziął się w garść i nie utrudniał życia wszystkim w około? - mruknęła rozdrażniona i wyszła, nie zastanawiając sie, że taka uwaga może ją kosztować utratę pracy.

Jednak patrząc na pracę Jeremy'ego na planie, Liz musiała przyznać, że spisuje się on idealnie. Nie było widać po nim śladu zmęczenia czy rozdrażnienia. Daleko mu było do niefrasobliwości Roberta czy uroku Scarlett, ale naprawdę widać było, że stara się za wszelką cenę nadrobić braki w doświadczeniu. Uprzejmy do ekipy, zabawny i profesjonalny. Czemu więc za wszelką cenę utrudniał jej pracę? Mignęło jej przez chwilę, że może źle go oceniła i jego chamskie zachowanie wcale nie było dla niego czymś normalnym. W końcu ją przeprosił, nie? A że zrobił to w sposób wcale skruchy nie wyrażający, cóż, może inaczej nie umie. Niestety, wkrótce przekoanała się, że jej problemy z Jeremym Rennerem dopiero się zaczynają.

W końcu padł ostatni klaps pierwszego dnia pracy i cała ekipa zaczęłą rozchodzić się do hotelu. Cat, szefowa planu, drobniutka blondynka, która jednocześnie potrafiła jednym zdaniem postawić do pionu reżysera, scenarzystę i całą ekipę, zawołała Liz do siebie.

- Kochana, jak Twój pierwszy dzień na planie? - zapytała troskliwie, mierząc dziewczynę wzrokiem.

- Wspaniale, naprawdę wspaniale! - zawołała Liz entuzjastycznie i zupełnie szczerze. Zawsze czuła się jak ryba w wodzie pracując w biurze projektowym, ototczona belami materiału i przeróżnymi artykułami krawieckimi. Nie przypuszczała, że praca z aktorami jest dopełnieniem każdego projektu. Atmosfera wielkiej produkcji dodawała jej dodatkowy zastrzyg energii. Mimo stresu i ciągłej bieganiny, wiedziała że jest to coś co chce robić do końca życia. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niej porozumiewawczo.

- Cieszę się. Musisz wiedzieć, że naprawdę robisz kawał dobrej roboty. Wiedzieliśmy, że się sprawdzisz, już po Twoich projektach, ale jak pewnie sama widzisz praca na planie to zupełnie inna bajka. Wiem, że mówiłaś, że nie potrzebujesz asystentki, ale wiesz mi, czasami to ratuje twoją dupę, zwłaszcza jeżeli chodzi o takie drobnostki jak dyskusje z aktorami... - dodała, patrząc na Liz wyczekująco.

- Dziękuje, ale naprawdę nie potrzebuje. Kiedy pracuję, skupiam się na projekcie i lubię mieć nad wszystkim kontrolę, więc radzę sobie sama.

- Ha! To dopiero podejście! - zaśmiała się. - Słyszałam jednak, że Jeremy dał Ci w kość ostatnio... - zaczęła delikatnie. Liz spojrzała na nią zszokowana i poczuła jak zaczyna w niej płonąć gniew.

- Słucham? Czy ON ma jakiekolwiek uwagi do mojej pracy? Coś mu nie pasuje? - panowała nad osobą ostatkiem sił.

- Nie, daj spokój, źle mnie zrozumiałaś! - zaczęła od razu tłumaczyć szefowa. - Po prostu wiem, że wasze odmienne podejście do pracy może sprawiać wam co nieco problemów. Ale wierz mi to dobry chłopak i naprawdę świetny aktor...

- Jasne, rozumiem. - przerwała. - Cóż, nie miałabym nic przeciwko, żeby lepiej traktował moją pracę, ale póki nie wchodzimy w sobie w drogę, myślę, że nie będziemy mieli większego problemu. - podsumowała w końcu Liz.

- Możesz zawsze zamienić się z kimś z drugiej ekipy, wziąć na przykład Scarlett...

- Nie! - wyrwało się Liz. - To znaczy... Nie, naprawdę, dogadamy się. - dodała już spokojniej, zastanawiając się czemu tak właściwie usilnie trzyma się Jeremy'ego, mimo iż tak bardzo ją denerwuje.

- Taką mam nadzieję. - dodała Cat uśmiechając się do niej. - Do zobaczenia jutro! - rzuciła z uśmiechem i odeszła energicznym krokiem by pogonić ociągających się jak zwykle oświetleniowców.

Liz daleko było do choćby cienia spokoju. Wszystko się w niej gotowało. Jak ten rozwydrzony baran, mógł na nią donieść szefowej planu? Nie miał prawa mieć do niej jakichkolwiek zastrzeżeń i wszelkie pretensje mogła zgłaszać tylko ona - myślała, idąc studyjnym korytarzem, ze wściekłością machając energicznie zawieszonymi na ramieniu kostiumami. Trzasnąwszy drzwiami wyszła na ulicę.

- Hej, dziewczyno, zgubiłaś coś! - usłyszała za sobą. Jeremy Renner we własnej osobie, stał oparty o róg. W jednej ręce trzymał papierosa, w drugiej czerwono-brunatną pelerynę Thora, która musiała się wyślizgnąć spod ochraniającego ją plastikowego pokrowca. Liz bez słowa odwróciła się i wyrwała mu ją z ręki.

- Wow, wyglądasz na nieźle wkurzoną, co się stało? - zapytał zdziwiony, widząc furię w jej oczach. Liz aż zatkało z wrażenia.

- Nie udawaj! - ryknęła. - A zresztą, wszystko mi jedno, rób co chcesz. Tylko następnym razem, zamiast donosić na mnie Cat, miej choć na tylę odwagi, żeby powiedzieć mi prosto w twarz co nie pasuje Ci w mojej pracy. - powiedziała i ruszyła przed siebie, zostawiając Jeremy'ego z ogłupiałą miną.


	3. Chapter 3

Od tej pory, oboje przyjęli strategię nie wchodzenia sobie w drogę. Liz dlatego, że jej kredyt zaufania wyczerpał się. Jeremy, ponieważ widząc jej gniewną minę bał się jej bardziej podpaść. Liz pochłonęła praca - zajmowała się nie tylko strojami ekipy, a także sporą częścia charakteryzatorki. Zarówno Cat, jak i Kevin, producent całego przedsięwzięcia, widząc jej zapał i talent, przekazali jej opiekę nad dopracowaniem szczegółów. Spędzała teraz długie godziny nad projektami, wzorami i szkicami. No koniec tygodnia zdjęciowego Cat znowu zaczepiła ją i spytała o współpracę z Jeremym. Liz zawachała się nad opowowiedzią, wspominając, że prawie codziennie musiała poprawiać i dopasowywać strój Hawkeye'a według jego osobistych wskazówek i rad.

- Prawdziwy wrzód na tyłku. Ale nie wchodzimy sobie w drogę. - stwierdziła krótko.

Cat popatrzyła na nią badawczo, ale nie dopytywała.

- Dobra, w takim razie nie zatrzymuję cię, leć zająć się naszymi drogocennymi kostiumami. - powiedziała tylko z uśmiechem. - A, i Liz? Dzisiaj w restauracji hotelowej organizujemy imprezę dla całej ekipy i oczywiście jesteś zaproszona.

- Dziękuje, postaram się przyjść - odpowiedziała wymijająco i raźno ruszyła w stronę garderób.

Pierwsza z nich, należącą do filmowego Thora, wyglądała jakby wybuchła w niej atomowa bomba, jednak jej właściciel nie zapomniał zostawić zapakowanego w pokrowiec stroju na wieszaku i opatrzonyć go krótką notatką: "Liz, przepraszam, rozdarłem pancerz na kolanie, mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz musiała się nad tym zabardzo męczyć. Chris". Uśmiechnęła się wyobrażając sobie olbrzymiego Thora skrobiącego ten liścik i zgarnęła strój. U Roberta panował z kolei idealny porządek, ale Liz wiedziała, że to zasługa pedantycznej asystentki aktora, która trzymała go w garści, niemal tak mocno, jak jego żona. Zbroja Iron Mana okazała się nawet nie draśnięta, a codzienny strój Tony'ego Starka także był idealnie złożony i nie wymagał poprawek. Wpakowała go w pokrowiec i razem ze strojem Thora oddała do czyszczenia. W końcu weszła do garderoby Jeremy'ego. Bałagan w pomieszczeniu nie zdziwił jej zupełnie, ale kostiumu nie mogła nigdzie znaleźć. Zaczęła podnosić kolejne dziwne przedmioty z krzeseł i podłogi, zastanawiając się gdzie mógł się podziać i modląc, żeby strój był w lepszym stanie niż reszta garderoby. W końcu wyciągnęła spod kanapy górną część pancerza. Reszty nie było widać. Na stole wśród poniewierających się kartek scenariusza natknęła się na kilka zdjęć. Nie mogąc oprzeć się ciekawości wzięła do ręki pierwsze z nich. Spoglądałą na nią wesoło uśmiechnięte para. Mimo, iż robione z ręki miało niewątpliwie swój urok. Blondynka obowała ramieniem niewiele wyższego mężczyznę, który całował ją w policzek. Z trudem rozponała w mężczyźnie znanego jej aktora - Jeremy wyglądał na nich zupełnie inaczej: był młodszy, miał dłuższe włosy i w żaden sposób nie przypominał ponurego gbura, z którym miała do czynienia ostatnio.

- Co TY tu robisz? - usłyszała nagle wściekłe pytanie. Zaskoczona odskoczyła w bok, wpadając na stolik i strącając z niego kilkanaście butelek.

- P-przepraszam, nie wiedziałam, że tu jeszcze będziesz! Wszyscy z ekipy poszli na to przyjęcie w hotelu, chciałam tylko zabrać kostium... - zaczęła się tłumaczyć, zastanawiając się co się właśnie dzieje i czemu leży na ziemi. W końcu podniosła wzrok i okazało się, że to Hawkeye we własnej osobie stoi w drzwiach garderoby i paląc papierosa przygląda jej się zdziwiony. Na widok jej bezradnej miny, poderwał się, wrzucił papierosa do najbliższej puszki i podbiegł do niej i wyciągając swoją wielką dłoń pomógł jej wstać. Nagle zaczął się śmiać.

- Co Cię tak śmieszy? - warknęła Liz, pocierając obity bok.

- No, wybacz, nie chciałem Cię aż tak wystraszyć, ale żebyś widziała swoją minę! To był naprawdę epicki upadek. - Jeremy dalej zanosił się od śmiechu.

- Aż tak?! Wybitnie zabawne, naprawdę. Przeraziłeś mnie na śmierć! - odpowiedziała, ale widząc jego twarz, na której malowała się mieszanina przerażenia i rozbawienia, sama nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Szukam twojego kostiumu. Muszę sprawdzić w jakim jest stanie, naprawić i oddać do czyszczenia... - powiedziała szybko, mając szczerą nadzieję, że nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że w ręku dalej trzyma jego prywatne zdjęcia.

- Jak widzisz - Jeremy wskazał na siebie. - Dalej mam go na sobie. Nic mu nie jest, ani jednego draśnięcia. Za to łuk trochę oberwał... - stwierdził.

Dziewczyna nie skomentowała. Stali w milczeniu przez chwilę.

- Słuchaj Liz... Wiem, że dałem ci trochę popalić przez ostatni tydzień... Przepraszam, nie byłem sobą. - zaczął Jeremy i nagle, nie wiedzieć skąd, w jego dłoni pojawiła się piękna, do połowy rozkwitnięta róża, w kolorze bladego różu. Nie patrząc na dziewczynę, wyciągnął ją w jej stronę. - To dla ciebie. Na przeprosiny. - dodał, patrząc jej śmielej w oczy.

Liz była tak zdumiona, że nie mogła wydobyć z siebie żadnego sensownego dźwięku.

- D-d-dziękuje. - bąknęła w końcu i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Zamilkli znowu. Liz wbijała się spojrzeniem w swoje buty

- A Ty nie na imprezie? - zapytał w końcu Jeremy.

- Nie wiem, szczerze mówiąc, nie zastanawiałam się nad tym, musiałam zająć się kostiumami... - zawahała się i rozpaczliwie próbując zakończyć niezręczną rozmowę, powiedziała: - Cieszę się, że kostiumowi nic nie jest, ale i tak muszę go oddać do czyszczenia, więc byłoby świetnie, jakbyś mi go zaraz oddał.

- No dobra. Pod jednym warunkiem - powiedział Jeremy szczerząc do niej zęby. - Pójdziesz na tę imprezę i pozwolisz sobie postawić drinka. - widząc, że zaraz mu odmówi, dodał - Proszę, chociaż tylę mogę zrobić, żeby wynagrodzić tobie mój kiepski żart i... No, w ogóle.

Liz popatrzyła w końcu na niego. Stał przed nią czterdziestoletni mężczyzna, niewątpliwie przystojny, z miłym uśmiechem na twarzy. Skórzany strój jej projektu, idealnie podkreślał wszystkie mięśnie i jego wspaniałą sylwetkę. W jej głowie dalej brzęczały wszystkie rzeczy, które od niego usłyszała. Czemu próbował być dla niej miły? Skąd mu się wziął pomysł z tą cholerną różą? Co chciał w ten sposób osiągnąć?

- Zgadzam się. Ale tylko na jednego. - odpowiedziała w końcu, szczerze zdumiona własnymi słowami i zastanawiając się gdzie ją ta zachcianka doprowadzi.

Rozeszli się w studyjnym korytarzu. Liz oddała kostium i wróciła do swojego pokoju, z radością rzucając się na wielkie łóżko, przykryte miękką kapą. Najpierw jednak nalała wody do słoiczka w którym zwykle rozrabiała farby i wstawiła do niej różę. Przyjrzała jej się uważnie dotykając miękkich płatków. _Kwiat jak kwiat, czym tu się przejmować _- pomyślała. Miała jeszcze godzinę, żeby przygotować się do spotkania i uporządkować gonitwę myśli. Nie miała pojęcia czemu zgodziła się na jego propozycję. Od pierwszego momentu, gdy ujrzała go w drzwiach hotelowego pokoju, wzbudzał w niej tylko niechęć. Odrzucało ją jego ironiczne podejście, zblazowany charakter i tysiąc innych detali, które byłaby w stanie wymyślić w ciągu minuty. Tymczasem, choć Liz nie zdawała sobie z tego do końca sprawy, te usilne próby zracjonalizowania swojej niechęci, oddalały ją od prawdziwego źródła problemu. Gdyby przez chwilę zastanowiła się nad tym, czemu tak szczerze go nie cierpi, a jednocześnie nie potrafi oprzeć się jego uśmiechowi i nieśmiałym próbom nawiązania normalnej racji, zdałaby sobie sprawę, że ten niepokrny gwiazdor od pierwszego spojrzenia wzbudził jej zainteresowanie i to bynajmniej nieniewinne. Ale nauczona latami doświadczeń, za żadną cenę nie chciała tej myśli do siebie dopuścić. Zagrażało to jej niezależności, jej umiejętności swobodnego działania i groziło dopuszczeniu emocji w cale niełatwej pracy. Więc zamiast jak normalna kobieta, trochę poflirtować, trochę poczarować, nastroszyła piórka i wmówiła sobie, że że jest impertynenckim narcyzem. Tymczasem jednak, była umówiona z nim na drinka i mimo, iż nie chciała sobie wmawiać, że jest to cokolwiek więcej niż koleżeńska próba nawiązania kontaktu, na samą myśl o spotkaniu z nim, zaczynała szybciej oddychać. Nie chciała wyglądać jakby za nadto jej zależało, ale biorąc pod uwgę, że bedą tam WSZYSCY, nie mogła założyć czegokolwiek. Ciemnozielona sukienka z grubego, ażurowego materiału z kremową podszewką, ciężkie tureckie kolczyki i nieodłączne bransoletki wydały sie najlepszym wyborem. Rzuciła zadowolone spojrzenie w lustro i wyszła z hotelowego pokoju.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremy kręcił sie bezradnie po hotelowym lobby. Czuł się zdecydowanie lepiej niż przed tygodniem. Praca na planie, wśród zaprzyjaźnionej już ekipy, kolejne wyzwania, które stawiała przed nim rola Hawkeye'a, sprawiały, że miał bardzo mało czasu, żeby siedzieć na kanapie i myśleć o czymkolwiek innym. No i Liz. Od początku zdjęć bacznie obserwował młodą scenografkę, mimo iż ona nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. Jej energiczne ruchy, poważny głos i dźwieczny śmiech, zwróciły uwagę większości ekipy. Wszyscy podziwiali jej zapał do pracy, jej kreatywność i odpowiedzialność. Wmawiał sobie, że jest nadęta i że robi wszystko dla pieniędzy i kariery, byle by tylko uniknąć myślenia nad tym, jak bardzo go intrygowała. W końcu nie wytrzymał i postanowił zaryzykować. Zobaczył w garderobie Scarlett bukiet róż i od razu do głowy przyszła mu Liz. Karcąc siebie za tak banalne chwyty, postanowił ją jej wręczyć przy najbliższej okazji. Po spotkaniu w garderobie poleciał jak najszybciej do swojego hotelowego pokoju. Zgarnął wszystkie leżące po kątach butelki i inne śmieci. Wiedział, że szanse, że wylądują u niego pod koniec wieczoru są nikłe. Był przekonany, że Liz po prostu sie nie pojawi i w sumie nie byłby tym za bardzo zdziwiony. Odkąd sie poznali zachowywał sie jak skończony pacan i jeżeli nawet Liz myślała o nim jakkolwiek inaczej (bo przecież zgodziła się przyjść), to albo było to chwilowe zmęczenie i strach przed tym, co powie widząc ją z tymi nieszczęsnymi zdjęciami, albo litość wobec jego żałosnej osoby, co było nawet gorsze.

- Jeremy! - usłyszał za plecami radosny okrzyk. - Wywlokłeś się w końcu ze swojej jaskini, nie wierze!

Stał za nim, jak zwykle nieziemsko przystojny i jak zawsze ze szklaneczką whiskey, Robert Downey Junior. Poznali sie dobrych kilka lat temu, na którymś z nudnych bankietów w Hollywood. Jeremy, średnio z etykietą takich spotkań obeznany i średnio nią się przejmujący, krążył przy stole z alkoholami, zastanawiając sie czy trzecia whiskey z rzędu jest na pewno dobrym pomysłem. Sięgając po butelkę zderzył się się właśnie z Robertem. A czy dwóm mężczyznom potrzeba czegokolwiek więcej do nawiązania znajomości niż wspólna miłość do whiskey? Od tej pory, choć żaden by się do tego nie przyznał, Robert sprawował pieczę nad Jeremym, poniekąd stając się jego mentorem, ale także, przede wszystkim, świetnym przyjacielem. Nieraz zdarzało się, że Jeremy lądował "na kozetce" u Roberta i jego żony, tłumacząc się ze swoich wybryków, a Ci za wszelką cenę, próbowali go uchronić przed błędami Iron Mana z przeszłości. Gdy w końcu znaleźli się wspólnie na jednym planie, bawili się doskonale.

- Stary, daj spokój, załatw mi whiskey, to wtedy pogadamy. - zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi Jeremy.

- Jasne. - stwierdził krótko Robert i skinął znacząco na kręcącego się leniwie w okolicy kelnera. - A teraz powiedz mi co tak strzyżesz uszami i kogo tak bacznie szukasz? Jeżeli chodzi o Scarlett, to mogę Ci powiedzieć, że już dawno siedzi w loży, otoczona wianuszkiem fanów - Jeremy uśmiechnął się blado i dalej milczał. Nie, żeby miał problem z powiedzeniem komukolwiek o Liz. Ale sama myśl, że ona wcale się nie pojawi i że od tej pory będą ich śledziły uważne oczy Roberta, odbierała mu ochotę do rozmowy.

- Wydaje Ci się. - stwierdził krótko i dopijając whiskey jednym chaustem, dodał - Prowadź na imprezę!

Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg sali dla VIP-ów, Scarlett przedarła się przez otaczający ją tłumek i rzuciła się na Jeremy'ego.

- No, nie wierzę, przyszedłeś! Robercie, jestem Ci winna gratulacje za to, że udało Ci się to, w czym ja zawiodłam. Od tygodnia powtarzam mu, że musi przyjść, wyrwać się z tego marazmu, a on tylko jęczy, że to bez sensu... - mówiła z przepięknym uśmiechem. Traktowała Jeremy'ego trochę jak młodszego brata, trochę jak niezdarnego adoratora, ale przede wszystkim, od chwili gdy pół-żartem, pół-serio, wyznał jej swoją dozgonną miłość, pierwszego dnia gdy się poznali, dbała o niego i swoją kobiecą intuicją, zawsze wyczuwała, gdy dzieło się z nim coś niedobrego. Dla Jeremy'ego faktycznie była ideałem, ale jednym z tych, który jest piękny i pozbawiony wad, tylko z bezpiecznej odległości. Nigdy nie myślał o niej inaczej, jak o błyszczącej gwieździe świecącej pięknie na jego nieboskłonie i choć skoczyłby za nią w ogień, nigdy nie traktował jej inaczej.

- Scarlett, niestety z żalem muszę Ci sie przyznać, że mi również nie udało się go namówić. Myślę, że to musi być czyjaś inna zasługa. - odpowiedział Robert, mrugając do niej porozumiewawczo. Scarlett poniosła wysoko brwi, ale nie robiąc komentarzy, powiedziała:

- Tak czy siak, bardzo się cieszę. Jest tu ktoś kto naprawdę bardzo chcę Cię poznać i ty również tego nie pożałujesz. - stwierdziła i pociągnęła Jeremy'ego w stronę największego zbiorowiska. Ową tajemniczą postacią, o której mówiła Scarlett okazał się być Don Roy King - producent jednego z największych amerykańskich programów rozrywkowych w Ameryce - Saturday Night Live. Z wyglądu zasadniczy i sztuczny, o siwych włosach i okularach w złotych oprawkach, okazał się naprawdę zabawnym człowiekiem. Scarlett wiedząc, że SNL jest jednym z ulubionych programów Jeremy'ego i znając jego poczucie humoru, miała racje twierdząc, że przypadną sobie do gustu. Don obserwował pracę i wywiady aktora od dłuższego czasu i zaproponował mu udział w jednym z odcinków. Mimo, że była to zupełnie luźna propozycja, Jeremy poczuł, że po raz pierwszy od dawna, ma coś, na co może czekać i czemu z chęcią się poświęci. Zajęty rozmową z Donem nie zauważył, jak Liz weszła nieśmiało do sali i rozglądając się wokoło od razu została zagarnięta przez Chrisa i Roberta, którzy z iście szarmanckim urokiem chcieli ją porwać na parkiet. Wykręciła się z uśmiechem i zamiast tego cała trójka skierowała się w stronę baru.

- Liz, dobrze pamiętam, że jesteś z Nowego Jorku? - zaczął Robert, przyglądając się dziewczynie zza swoich okularów.

- Tak. Urodziłam się tam, wychowałam, studiowałam... Straszna nuda. -potwierdziła wesoło.

- I jak ci się podoba LA? Podobno wy z wielkiego jabłka nie trawicie tutejszej atmosfery... - żartował.

- Cóż, mając za rodziców parę artystów mówiących tylko i wyłącznie o cudownej atmosferze San Francisco pod koniec lat 60., nie mogę myśleć inaczej o Zachodnim Wybrzeżu, jak o istnym raju na ziemi.

- Żartujesz, prawda? W życiu bym nie pomyślał, że wychowałaś się w takiej atmosferze! - wtrącił się Chris. - Powiedz mi jeszcze, że palisz trawkę i w studenckich czasach zaliczyłaś związek z inną dziewczyną, a chyba się z Tobą ożenię!

Liz zaśmiała się i wzruszyła ramionami - Chris miał totalną rację. Robert prychnął.

- Gdyby nie moja wspaniała Susan, sam bym się nad tym zastanowił i wierz mi - tu popatrzył znacząco na Chrisa. - Nie miałbyś najmniejszych szans.

- Stajesz w szranki z wszechmocnym Thorem, Stark? Niech no tylko znajdę mój Młot! - ryknął Chris i zamachnął się na Roberta. Ten uskakując zawołał:

- Panno Potts, mój strój! - i rozglądając się po sali - Cholera, Gwyneth gdzieś zniknęła! Tym razem ci się udało, ale nie myśl, że to koniec! - pogroził mu palcem i zwracając się do Liz, która zataczała się od śmiechu. - Muszę Ci jednak przyznać, że nie wyglądasz na potomka szalonych artystów.

- Najwyraźniej odziedziczyłam trochę zdrowego rozsądku po Dziadkach. Jest więc szansa, że moja kariera nie skończy się na jednym filmie. Ale to już zależy od was.- mówiła. - A co do tego związku... - spojrzała na Chrisa znacząco. - Wiesz mi, nie było warto. - dodała mrugając. Thor, aż zachłysnął się z wrażenia.

- Moi drodzy, takie wyznanie zasługuje na toast! - zawołał Robert - Liz, czego się napijesz? Proponuję tequillę. Po tym tygodniu, każdemu z nas przyda się trochę zabawy. - stwierdził z szelmowskim błyskiem w oku.

- Niech będzie. Iron Manowi nie odmówię. - odpowiedziała Liz i próbując nie zwracać uwagi na Jeremy'ego, który właśnie siedział w objęciach Scarlett na kanapie, wychyliła pierwszego shota.


End file.
